


A Vampire?

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eldritch, Eldritch Abomination Mercy, Gen, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Them? A vampire? Ha! Don't make them laugh, why would they be a such a boring thing? Well, it shouldn't be bad to tell her their opinion right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small story based on the post of outofcharacter-overwatch on Tumblr with Eldritch abomination Mercy! Mercy will be using they/them pronouns since I see Eldritch abominations as genderless
> 
> Thanks to Mod Jay for giving me permission to write this!
> 
> You can find what I based it on here: http://outofcharacter-overwatch.tumblr.com/post/153795345129/mercy-are-you-a-vampire
> 
> Sorry if there's any mistakes or it seems bad!! I'm not a very good writer.

**_“Mercy, are you a vampire?”_ **

_Mercy_ let out a distorted giggle, they looked down at the short agent as she looked up at them. They were delighted at the female agent who asked them such a delightful question. They were not a female, rather a genderless abomination of something unknown to the world who defies the laws of everything. They didn't mind if people used female pronouns, they merely brushed it off seeing as their host was a female.

The host died long ago back when they were a small bebis, the original soul of the host died during the birth so they decided to take over the empty shell before it was too late. _“Haha! How silly! A vampire?”_ They let out a series of giggles, as the agent inwardly flinched at the slightly crazed laughter. It brought silent pleasure to them, such a joy to see her scared of them when they haven't even showed them their real selves.

 _“You know at the end of the day, Vampires are just humans that kill the living to drain them of their life force correct?”_ They received a nod before they let out a wide crazed grin and looked down at her. _“You know me, I_ _don't_ _kill people.”_ They saw her shiver, the slight fear in her eyes as she looked around to find that dangerous aura she felt. The sense of danger filling the room as _Mercy_ messed with their pen.

 _“I harbour their souls, pulling them to and from between the void and their thin veil of reality. Their spirits clinging to a meaningless thread of consciousness called 'life’!”_ The grin stretched more across their face as the agent gasped and stumble backwards, falling on her bum as she glanced up at them. The stench of fear and anxiety wafted towards them as they glanced at the frightened and shocked female below them.

 _“Humans, all but hilarious play things, for a formless unknowable beast that lurks between the veil of knowledge and all that is hidden.’_ The shadows moved as _Mercy’s_ eyes blacken with swirls of white in them and a white pupil. The move darkened to show nothing but a voidless mouth, as the shadows curled and lunged forward towards the female who whimpered at the coldness spreading throughout her body.

 _“But call me a vampire or something boring like that if it makes you feel better.”_ Their voice boomed out as the agent passed out, their body turning a pale color and losing it's California tan. They licked their lips as the heard the slowed heartbeat. _“Perhaps you can be my next host when this one cannot handle my form that long.”_ Multiple distorted laughter was heard as multiple eyes and mouths were seen behind them in the shadows. It's tendrils caressing the female before it harshly attacked her a bit and greedily took the blood from the dripping wounds to feed their sadistic actions.  _“It won't be long before this planet is gone like the others.”_


End file.
